


MK GIRLS WRESTLING.

by Ovrlralex



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, Cheating, F/F, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Pain, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Some of the classic mk women wrestling,a fight not familiar
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Frost, Jade/Kitana (Mortal Kombat), Li Mei/Frost (Mortal Kombat), Mileena/Tanya (Mortal Kombat), Nitara/Skarlet (Mortal Kombat), Sheeva/Sindel (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 4





	1. Royal Rivalry pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both tanya and jade are high flying and technical acrobatics.
> 
> Tanya fight dirty and her finishers are a figure 8 leg lock and a cutter and her signatures are a spear and a pop up powerbomb that leads her to her figure 8 leg lock.
> 
> Jade finishers are a superkick and a lionsault and her signatures are a double leg ddt and a cross arm breaker

Tanya and mileena walked out to the arena sinking in the negative reaction as they kiss each other,tanya offers her hand and mileena slowly takes it,striting down the ramp,tanta slowly gets on top of the apron and sits on the second rope and opens the top rope.

Mileena grins under veil and gets in the ring as tanya showed her flexibility and bends her leg back,mileena giggled and rubbed the thigh which made tanya Trimble.

Tanya moved and gets in the ring,both women showed off her attires.(mileena's mkd outfit and tanya's mkx outfit.))

People begain to cheer as the heroines known as jade and kitana,jade kneeled as kitana appriced her and signals her to rise as both women ranned straight to the ring,jade and kitana got up and fixed their outfits.(jade wears her mkd outfit and kitana wore her MKDA outfit.)

In this singles match tanya and and jade are looking to settle things in a 2 out 3 submission match.

"Princess kitana,I will not fail you."jade said as she knelt down on one knee and kisses the hand of her girlfriend.

"Do your best,jade my love,I'll keep an eye out for mileena."kitana smiled, she left the ring,jade put on her green face mask and glares down at mileena and tanya.

"She's nothing I cant handle,dear empress,I know her tricks."tanya smirked at her lover and master who stroked her rear.

"Break her bones,my dear tanya,but take your time."mileena smirked pervertedly,tanya smirked as her nodded she circled the ring,glaring at jade who prepares for tanya,both women then lock up,twirling around,each women tried to push the other back.

"Im looking to wipe that smirk off her lips tanya."jade pushed forward trayimg to take tanya to the corner until tanya stoped, amd turns the lock up around and presses jade to the corner,she would then slowly place jade's arms to the ropes and slowly back away,smirking. 

"I hope you try jade,but you done so many times and im still as confident as ever."tanya chuckled and both women locked up again,tanya applyed a side headlock and jade takes her to the ropes and pushes her off as she whips her and jade tried to go for a hold but tanya planted a shoulder block,knocking jade down before she got to her knees.

Tanya laughed as she does a split in front jade and kitana and closes her legs and flips away and jade gets up and moved adound with tanya before locking up with her and turns it into a arm wringer,wrenching the left arm,pulling and yanking the wram the socket.

"What to tap tanya?"jade smiled as tanya knelt down."Arent so cocky now." Jade chuckled but then tanya smirked and falls on her back with a smile on her face.

"Fat chance."tanya showing her arrogance before kipping up and does a cartwheel and does a split and flips jade over her with an arm drag.

Tanya quickly moved to her feet as jade got up and and grabs tanya's arm and applies and arm lock,while tanya was on her side.

"I knew you would say that and I'm glad."jade pulled the arm back.

"Oh,Why?"tanya faintly smiled.

"Because I'll make you pay for your treachery,I will slowly enjoy this fight."jade grined under her mask.

Tanya knew this and chuckled."it works both way jade,it works both ways."Tanya said smiling fondly at her lover mileena.


	2. Royal Rivalry Pt 2

Tanya gets up to her feet and slowly twirls around and applies a arm wringer twisting the arm of jade as she grunts,jade the twirls back and tanya let's go and both women lock up, tanya takes the lock up to the corner were tanya toyed with jade,she places her fore arm on the face,laughing until she felt the icy hands of frost who was a cyborg and act as a ref.

"Come on tanya,break it up."Frost tried breaking tanya off but tanya kept holding on.

"Back off."tanya scowls at frost as she press her hand in jade's face as kitana scowls at tanya.

"Tell your concubine to stand down mileena."kitana looked mileena dead in in the eye while mileena chuckled.

"No,kinda feel aroused by her cockiness and arrogance,I love women like her."mileena said taking a fan from kitana and flaps it near her,laughing.

Frost struggled to break tanya away until she had enough and uses her cybernetic strength to push tanya back as tanya flips to her corner near mileena.

Tanya looked at frost with disbelief snd brushes her shoulders off and fixes her clothes and circled a now smug jade,tanya stared down frost with a icy glare. "I'll deal with you later."tanya said now Turning back at jade who chuckled under her breath.

Frost shrugs."Got no problem with that."she says as she studies the match.

Jade and tanya moved in and jade plants the side of her knee to the gut and delivers some chops to the cheat,causing tanya to move away moaning to the corner and jade follows her and gets on top of tanya who was leaning on the ropes and flips her back with a monkey flip,sending tanya over her and on her back,jade kips up and claps her hands before turning.

Jade charges at tanya and gets on top of her,whipping her hair around she plants tanya with a hurricranna showing off her acrobatics.

Jade moved up as flaunting her outfit to get under tanya's skin as she got up,tanya charged and jade to her down with a hip toss,tanya got up again and jade hip tosses her again and this time jade applies a arm lock again,tanya hissed shaking her head in defiance.

"Want to quit,tanya?"frost said waiting for tanya's answer.

"Never."Tanya growled and tried to move but jade takes her down and continues her work on the arm.

"Im surprised your not quitting soon,after all your not only a Liar but you are a coward."Jade smiled moving as tanya got up and wrenches the shoulder and arm,as tanya falls on her knees.

Tanya looked up at jade with a weak chuckle."Hey a Girl got to eat,i do what i can to survive."tanya shrugged with a sad smirk.

Jade shook her head."Excuses,excuses,you hide your cowardice behind false justifications and you cower and whimper behind mileena like a concubine you are."Jade said chuckling.

"Oooooohhhhh." Frost giggled.

"Why not?elite edinian women shouldn't get our pretty hands dirty,we should let the men do the fighting and we reap the benefits and rewards after,and as for mileena."tanya smirked at mileena and licked her lips."She is. Better lay and a better looker then kitana."tanya grins trying to make jade lose her temper.

"Oooooooooohhhhhh,Cold."frost laughed it off.

Jade growled and pushes tanya away and kicks her in the face with a roundhouse kick,began to crawl away with a smile on her face,"get your ass up,tanya."jade grabs tanya as the gold serpent held on to the ropes,struggling before elbowing the face of jade and gets on the rops and flips back,planting a flip kick to the face,knocking jade down.

Tanya got up and pokes the side of the head showing her intelligent prowess she goes and attacks the left leg of jade, stepping on it and presses her weight on the leg and steps on jade's face trying to play dirty, tanya gets up before frost started the count grabs the left leg and she slams it to the side,jade frunted and tanya lifts it up again and slams it down again.

Grabbing the leg and steps on it,tanya continied to try amd take away jade's arsenal,tanya gets up to the  
Turnbuckle and turns around,she flips and over and lands a senton on the mush of jade,causing jade to moan in pain.

Laughing and crawling to her mistress,tanya yearn for mileena's love and mileena kisses her on the lips, before sitting up and turns to jade and walks around the soaking up the booing crowd as she took a bow and turned and back and planned to land a double knee drop but jade moved awayas tanya hissed,jade slowly crawls to the ropes,holding her left knee.

Kitana runs near jade's side and console her."Jade my love,do you want to keep going,i dont want you to throw down your well being for me."kitana looked worried but jade took her mask off for a bit and kisses her lover on the forehead.

"Never worry about me,kitana,you know no matter the pain im in i will continue to fight for our pride and honor."jade said before putting on her mask and gets up and limps towards tanya and hooks her up for a double underhook ddt and drives tanya down on her head,jade pats tanya on the head before turning her over and pins her as she sits on her stomach. And plays with her hair,flirting with kitana. 

Tanya begins to dazed but showed am unamused look towards her rival,jade sighed and gets up to try to move away before tanya tried her and grabs hold of the left knee she was working on and applies and grounded ankle lock,wrenching the it,jade yelled in pain from the agonizing hold placed on her,she tried to move away but failed,jade screamed under her mask.

"Tap jade."tanya said to her rival,earning a defiant growl from jade."Submit jade!"tanya yelled with annoyance in her jade continues to grunt,yell and sceam in agony.

"I shall never give up to you tanya,Never!"jade said proudly.

"You got moxie and some guts jade,i give you that,but your foolish if you think beating tanya with one leg in this match,i said for both you, you both can't use powers or kill one another."frost said kneeling down to check on jade.

"A pity.....oh well you humiliation is better anyways."tanya smiled as she lets tightens the hold on jade's leg,jade bangs her hand on the mat trying to get the crowd on her side while kitana helped,jade slowly crawls to the ropes,jade yelled in agony as she got to the thebropes to the right side of the ring away from kitana and mileena and touches i,frost sees tanya holding on to the leg.

"Alright,alright let jade go."frost commanded.

"I dont want to."tanya said smirking.

"One......two......three.....four......f-"frost stopped as tanya lets go,laughing.

"Five,i got till five."tanya smirked before kneeling next to jade."your always a stubborn women jade,just give this up and live to fight another day."tanya ruffles the hair and rubs the chin of jade.

Jade growls with anger."Never."Jade said with a glare and tanya smiled,pulling jade to her corner and sits her down at the corner she continied her assult on jade's leg area,stepping on it repeatedly before backing away from frost,she moved around and grabs the leg, awraps it around the bottom rope and pulls on it.

Jade screamed in pain,fighting through the agony,tanya smiled as she lets go at four and backs away.

Tanya strutted,breaking a sweat as it slowly drips all around her,she turned around and smiled at kitana and goes to the other corner,she stalks jade,setting up for a spear to knock the wind out of jade and sprints but was caught as jade moved and rams tanya to the steel post,cuasing sharp pain to explode in tanya.

Tanya grolwed and kicks her feet,knowing it was the arm jade worked on from the beginning,she turned to see jade coming,tanya backed away,calling for a time out."lets all calm down jade,please,how about break."tanya asked before moving outside the ring and goes to mileena to recuperate,mileena decided to rub tanya's left shoulder,slowly rubbing the shoulder and arm.

Tanya sees jade coming and back away wwith mileena nd sees frost trying her best to keep jade under control,a smirk appered from tanya's lips which annoyed jade deeply.

Tanya got to the ring, still stretching her arm and jade showed a smirk under her mask and slowly closes in on tanya,both women trying to grab their woumded body parts until jade trips tanya on her belly and applies a fujiwara armbar and puts in high angle.

Tanya growled in pain ,strughling to brek free from the armbar,she wiggled bher legs and other arm but filed as jade kept it on tight,she the felt a slight tear and screamed in pain.

"I wont tap jade,i refuse to,ugh."tanya growled in pain, kicking her feet repeatedly and turned to mileena who does her best to will tanya on.

Jade sighs and looked dead at tanya."then lets see if can get your daily peddies with a cast on one arm."jade turned back and cutches the hand tightly,tanya looked worried.

"No please dont,jade,im sorry mileena my love but i submit,i submit i submit."tanya taps out and jade scoring the first of of two submissions wins.

Tanya rolled away,holding her arm and shoulder,staring at mileena with disappointment in her first defeat but mileena whispered in her ear of many way a strategy that could work and tanya gently smiled,slowly holding her arm.

Frost checks both women out."Anyone want to give up the match?"forst asked.

"No."jade said at her corner,putting some weight in her leg.

"Not at all."tanya said.tanya looked coldly at jade,but women showing a renewed fire in their bellies.


	3. Royal Rivalry final part.

Jade and tanya stared each other down looking to grapple again but jade the entered a Fan Zi stance,smiling at her wounded rival.

Tanya nodded and entered yue chuan stance,smiling at jade."Ahhhh,hahahahaha,i see you and kitana always have that foolish honor you two adpoted from earthrealm."tanya said giggling before charging in,she used her good arm and hand to deliver a series of one hand strikes and delivers some kicks,jade sighs as she uses her fan zi as she goes of the defensive a bit before pushing back with some strikes of her own,jade was holding back on her kicks to rest her left leg.

"I always had honor and always will,long before we went to earthrealm,ednina and its warriors and warrioress have,sadly you have cast away,we were close friends tanya,i really do pity you,you were taught by your mother to hide behind other to do your dirty work,even with you fighting skills you still always hide behind others."Jade frowned as tanya kepted pushing jade with her yue chuan attack and gets a kicked to the gut and tanya grabs the left arm and knees the left leg,causing jade to growl in pain and tanya applied a arm wringer."she taught you how to take what you have not earned."Jade continued. 

"Heh,And thats the reason why our realm is gone,because we played fair,honor is what failed sindel,and honor is why you and kitana were revenants,i have my beauty and my head intact because i never played fair."tanya grined evily,jade shock her head,showing amusement. 

Jade dropped on her back kips up and spins around,she grabed tanya's left arm and falls on her back and applied a hold on tanya's head as she hyperextends the arm and squeezed the head of the golden serpent was on one knee.

"At least your honest about it,but you fit right in with the other snakes like kira and frost."jade said and turned to frost and innocently smiled."no offence."jade giggled as she worked on the body part.

"None taken."frost said smirking,studying both women,she wasn't gonna bother asking both women if they want to submit and allowed them to continued their soap opera.

Tanya gets on both feet amd grabs jade's feet and pulls the away before flipping over beside jand and landed on her back and applies a side headlock,pressing her breast in jade's face."if you want to die for your mistress and your 'honor' at my expanse,them im alright with this,i csn gladly go all day to make you see the words you speak are pitiful."Tanya smiled.

Tanya got up,continuing to wrench the head of jade,jade slowly wraps her hands around tanya's waist and lifts her up md slams her on her back with a back suplex before jade's left leg gave out,jade bangs her fist on the mat,fighting through the pain and crows to thw ropes ,seing tanya doing the same.

"Ugh,then show me tanya,"jade said entering fan zi stance again,tanya nodded and enters yue chuan stances,both women slowly meet and tries unleashing a barrage of strikes,tanya was on the attack,and delivers some a serious of kicks to the left leg,tanya then grabs the left leg and drives her knee to the hamstring of jade,trying to immobilize her. 

Frost crosses her arms and and leans forward."that looks quite painful,jade,you sure want to continue?"frost asked.

"Im positive,Ugh!"jade yelled as tanya droved her elbow in the hamstring and clutches it tightly and hyperextends the leg sideways and pulls it.

Frost walks back to the near turnbuckle and leans back." I'll let you royal ladies have your fun." Frost said,wishing she hadn't taken this and focusing on her in coming match agaisnt li mei.

Jade yelled as the pain shoots out of her lungs,trying to break free,she pounds the chest of tanya with some forearm shots ,tanya grip lossen and then jade grabed the left arm and bends it before wrapping her hands around it,causing tanya to scream in pain.

Kicking her feet,tanya tried to move,shifting her body but to no in veil."for a little puppy that sindel brought for kitana,your pretty good at this wrestling style."tanya said,complemented the women she hated with a passion. 

"Coming from someone who is a concubine to a failed clone of my lover,i take it as high praise,tanya,but flattery doesn't make the pain stop."jade said as she tightly squeezing the arm,tanya screamed in pain.

Tanya grabed the left arm and yanks it,she moved back jade as tanya was in a bridge postion she turned over and then grabs the left leg and wraps it around top rope,tanya would go outside and climbs on top of the ropes and applies a hold on the legs as both women hung upside down on opposite sides,jade acreamed loudly from the pain.

Mileena growled with excitements from tanya sweating that she slowly rubbed the stomach,tanya cocked a brow as mileena kisses her,both women made out in front an angered kitana. 

"I can see that anger,kitana,many women want to wipe the lovely smirk off these pretty lips,come now,dont be shy."tanya said as she lets go and and landed on her feet in front of kitana,taunted her witj a chance to hit her in the chin."you will save me the trouble of getting a tie over jade."tanya smiled.

Kitana felt anger as she clutched her fist and stared down tanya gets ready to swing at tamya with a left hook but jade caught it,kitana looked at her lover whobeas still in pain in the ring close to her.

"Now like this,princess kitana,please, let me defend your honor and not let you anger get the best of you."jade said looking at kitana smile and turned to a smug tanya and beckoned her back to the ring in which tanya was happily to oblige.

"No more games,tanya, and more more running."jade said growling,yanya slowly licked her lips.

"Now thats the jade i know and love."tanya said charging in with jade and trips jade and goes behind her,she grabs the left leg and bends back as she applies a unique leg lock,using her flexibility.

Jade screamed in pain,growing, she growled and scratched the mat strying to move away."Uggggggggghhhhhhh."

Frost cringe at the sight of the position of rhe leg lock,tanya was arching the arching the back and bends the leg as tanya head was bend back,frost scaned the leg."she is gonna cave in for this round,ouuuuch."frost readies herself.

Jade started to let out tears of pin and anger as her leg was nearly at the point of breaking she turned to her princess and taps out,slamming her hand on the mat,as she screamed in pain,frost rang the bell but tanya kept the hold on a few more seconds before letting go.

Tanya had her hand raised by frost win the second round of the match smirking down,she walked towards the wounded green warrioress with a smug posture.

"Back up tanya,let jade give some room to get up,i dont want to have to disqualify you."forst said blocking tanya.

Tanya raises her hands up."no problem ,just helping my dear friend up to her feet."tanya said chuckling before slowly backing away,waving her hand to the side,offering jade a chance to get up."come on jade,no need to give me that look."tanya said with a smug look on her face,enjoing the sight of her fustrared rival.

Jade slowly grabs on to each rope and lifted herself up before hopping on one leg,she turned to her blue claded lover with a weak grin after she took her face mask off and turned back to tanya.

"I have to give you this much,you are truly a viper,cold and deadly,a smart one at that."jade said earning a smile from tanya who perpared for this final round.

"I way more the just a viper,jade,im a predator stalking a wounded prey."tanya remarked and as frost gave the signal,tanya ran delivering some kicks and strikes with her hands until jade grabes the arm and jumps,wrapping her legs around the waist applies a kamara lock,wrenching the arm and hyperextends the until she dislocated it,causing a scream from tanya.

"Damn you you bitch!"tanya yelled and yelled out of pain as jade relocates the arm again.

"Your still making mistakes."jade said before droping tanya down and drags her to the middle of the ring and grabs the bad left arm again and flips over,hissed as she landed the her leg down,a scream heared as tanya was caught in a arm lock while jade was in a bridge postion.

"Taaaaaap!"jade yelled.

"Noooooo.!"tanya yelled back.

"Yes!" Jade yelled again,wrenching the arm until she felr her bad leg getting pulled by tanya and tanya applied a unique ankle lock while she was in a submission,both women screamed in pain.

"Come on my love,make her tap!"both kitana and mileena yelled in unison, see the pain they endure the sweat racing down on them,,both women continued to tear each other's body parts down until one caves in,frost gets ready to check both women.

"Tap!"tanya screamed.

"No,you will!"jade said and both women continued to scream in pain,until suddenly both women cave in and tap out,shocking frost,kitana and mileena.

"I submit i submit i submit!"tanya yelled 

"I admit defeat!"jade conceded 

Both women let go of each other as frost rang the bell,tanya and jade but ended the match with a draw as the crowd roared with shock. 

Kitana and mileena get to the ring and check on their lovers.

"Princess Kitana,im sorry i submited twice in front of you,my lady,but i see even i have my limits,you were right when you said i was way in over my head."kade chuckled as she held her leg.

Kitana giggled before rubbing jade's cheek and kissed the lips "you did you best my love,tanya even tapped along with you so you still jave you satisfaction right there,kitana smiling at a nodding jade before she help jade out.

Jade slowly gets out before hopping on one knee and takes pur her large staff and uses it as a cane,while kitana heled onto her andgraba her fans."For you i will got to a nruse for my leg,i just hope you stay with me,i cant let you out of my sight now with those two lurking."

"Is that true or is it an excuse to watch me?"kitana asked as she cocked a brow and smiled.

"Hey!"jade said laughing.

In the ring mileena cares for her enforcer and lover tanya ,she was impressed of tanya showing off in both body and skill knowing each other for many years proved that bond between them 

"Heh,told you i could make her submit."tanya smirked faintly as she slowly got up and held her left arm,laughing at mileena.

Mileena shook her head."you did but you tapped out as well ,dearest tanya."mileena said ruffling the hair of tanya.

"Don't know what you mean,mistress,i fake it to mocked jade,i was really the winner,frost over there took it the wrong way."tanya lied with shrug and still sporting her smirk.

Mileena rolled her eyes and smiled what ever you say,tanya."mileena helped her outof the ring and takes her to the medic.

*Before Frost Vs. Li mei match.*

Li mei fixes her outfit (mk deception outfit.) Playing with her breast and fixing her bottom she does a spit to work on her flexibility, she watched the fight between tanya and jade,she was keended on fighting against tanya,both women wore the most acrobatic of the two and she was looking forward to putting a dent to the ego.

But she was going against frost,a changed frost at that,she a cyborg and its going to be a tough one at that.


	4. Frost vs. Li Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is 23 while frost is 24.

Frost apperes at the stage soaking up the mixed reaction with a smile under mask, she summon ice as she jumps and and lands on it and proceeds to skate as she created more ice and jumps as she stopedamd shatters the ice before landing in the ring.

Frost sported her old attire.(old lin kuei attire)showing her thicc side she goes to her corner and checks on her cybernetics,scratching,she heares the music of li mei who comes out with a amazing response, she pulled out her sword looks at the last bit of ice in front and unleashes a nova blast,shattering it and giggled at frost,she runs to the ring,leaping across the ropes and lands with a split,and flex one arm in front of frost who rolled her eyes.

"You may have your fancy metal and technology,frost,but i still have my outworld flesh,brains and everything that makes me what i am."li mei said looking up at frost,Frost however responed with a laugh.

"Flesh or metal i would still beat you,but we arent here for opinions or human anatomy,we are here to fight,so get your ass up and lets wrestle."Frost said feeling eager for a fight.

Li mei flips back,closting her legs and to lands on her feet."my pleasure."li mei said and looks at the ref for this match,cassie cage.

"Ready,li mei and elsa?"cassie looked at both women,li mei noodded and giggledat the nickname cassie gave frost and froat was fumming. 

"Do Not Call Me That!"frost yelled.

"Relax frost,just kidding around."cassie replied and signals the bell to ring frost turned her eyes to li mei who was hopping on her toes ,both women circled the ring,cassie feeling chills down her spine eager for the two women to lock up. 

Li mei is a trio of high flying,technical and speed and a showwomen to boot,her heels are more lethal more then her hands and she is viing to prove it today,she loves the crowd and it would get under the skin of her rivals.

The people cheer li mei's name as she encourages them,she turned,smiling at a fustrared frost.

Frost is a aggressive women she more of fighting dirty,,a brawler,technical and with her cybernetiv strength she is a powerhouse.

Both women walked towards each other,staring dead at each other,frost scans li mei bit then li mei kissed frost on the nose,causing frost to back away,the crowd gasping and cheering and cassie whistled and chanted"SHIP PARTY!!!!"Causing the fans the cant with her.

Frost was fumming and charged at li mei but the outworlder bemds backwards as frost went for a clothesline,frost turned to see a hard heel kick that literally knocking her head off and sending it rolling to the other side of the ring.

"Fuck!"frost yelled and looked at vassie who was snickering."laugh ot up bimbo,when its all said and done,your nexts after li mei here."froat growled.

"That maybe but im the one with the stripes,not li mei."cassie said chewing her gum.

Li mei lifts frost's head up and sends the head back to the body as froat sloly reconnects with her body and kips up,turing around she tried to calm herself as she turns to li mey,both women circled the ring,frost stooed and raised a hand up.

"Come on diva,Test of strength,lets see you have the endurance and not all body and show and hey i'll get on one knee If you want."frost said arrogantly and does get donw on one knee.

Li mei shook her head and and knelt down on one knee as well amd alowly clasped her hand with frost's right.

"*Purr.*Kitty got some fight and some claws to boot."frost said after feeling the grip of li mei and sloy lifts up her left hand and li mei raised her other hand and clasped it tightly with frost's hand.

Both women got up and extend their arms with struggling to push the other down,frost yanks li mei close to her,frost chuckled darkly and and she moved her head under the right arm of li mei and lifts her backand slams her with a wrist lock suplex bridge postion,cassie gets to rhe mat and counted but li mei kicks out,still have one hand clasped with frost's hand as both women got up and goes back to their test of strength, frost tilted li mei down,moving her leg frost placed li mei 's back on her knee.

"Your strong frost,i have to give you that." Li mei said and growed as frost pushed li's back on the knee,drost was reveling in her power until li slowly gets up.

Li mei stood toe to toe until frost unseales her face mask and showed an arrogant grin and trips each leg of li mei down until she does a split,li mei kept her hold on tightly before frost slowlylays their hands down and lets go of one hand and places her boot on her finger and lets go of the other and steps and places the boot on the other hand and steps on her hands.

Li nei moved away hissing as she got ushaking her fingers and stares at a smug frost who winked and and flipped cassie off.

"Classy of you frost now easy up on the dirty tactics."cassie warned herturned to li mei who nodded.

Both frost and li mei circled the ring and go for a third test and goes for a collar and elbow tie up,frost takes the lock up to the first corner,refusing to break the hold until li mei turns it around away from the corner to the ropes,frost turns it around and lei turns it,both women refusing to break the lock up and both women moved to the middle of the ring,frost the tramples her feet and bum rushes lei to the ropes and both women got out of the ring,falling to the floor.

Both women continued thier rough lock up upside down and rolled with each other out side,rolling around the padding ,until they stopped, frost and lei mei,flat on their bellies glaring at each other as they got up to the ring looking at each other in the eye before hetting up.

"Now,are you satisfied,frost?"li mei said with a sly grin.

Frost perpared for a lock up."very much. "She said as both women lock up again but this time lei mei moved and applied a side headlock and takes frost downand presses her brest near the ice fighter."oh no,dont you dare."frost looked embarrassed as li mei presses her chest on frost's face.

Frost moaned and struggled before li mel lets then off,frost got up to whip her out of her grabs and frost rammed her knee in li mei's gut as she came back and grabs the left arm and applies an arm wringer, taken some of li mei's striking power but li met falls on her back and kips up and begand to free herself from frost's graps and the applies a arm wringer of her own.

Frost yanked away from li mei and both women lock up but li mei takes frost to the ropes and cassie goes to the two to break them up and li mei moved frost's hands to to the ropes and backs away and raising jer hands.

"Clean break."li mei said .

"Bullshit,she pulled my hair and you know it li mei."frost looked coldly at li mei whonshook her head and showed her hands.

"She wasnt frost, just admit you finally have someone other than me that can take you to town."cassie said replied,patting the back of frost who moved away and charges at li mei who lifts her up by the arm and slams her down with a hip toss and applies a arm lock.

Frost struggled to move and yelled as li mei pulls on the arm.

"Want to give up frosty pants?"cassie said on all four,checking the two frost out.

"Never!" Frost shouted trying to break free but li mei lets go and lays her down and hooks the leg for a pin and cassie begins to count.

"One..."cassie was interrupted as frost kicked out at one."Onnnnnnne."cassie said with a goofy grin on her face.

Li mei gets her up and takes frost to the ropes but frost whips her insted and perpares to deliver a back body drop but li met stoped and goes for a scissor kick but frost saw it coming and moved as li mei does another split,frost licked her lips,going for her prey and spins around and tried to hit a soccer kick to the face only for li mei to catch the leg.

Frost as cunning and devious as she is rakes the eyes,causing lei mei to cover them,she struggles to regain her sight. 

"No cheating Frost."cassie said,showing a serious side.

Frost held her hands up."Didnt do nothing,something was on her face,being a good sportmen thats all."frost loed with a arrogant smug arua about her as she went to li mei,and holds her up by rhe jaw and delivers some quick jabs, and a hard right hand.

"Open ip your hands and watch those close fists."cassie ordered and frost turned to her woth a evil grin.

"I will do what i want and how i see fit."frost smirked and turned back to li mei and lifts her up and slams her down with a vertical suplex."Like so."frost arrogantly aaid befire pinning her,placing just her forearm on li's face as cassie begins the count,frost looked dead at cassie.

"One." Cassie again stoped as li kicked out and looked at frost who was glaring at cassie who stared and sticks out one finger,cassie chewed her gum slowly while frost,stickled her touged put the right corner of her lip and licked her cold lips,letting out a small cloud of cold air.

Frost gets up and slowly gets li mei up and lifts her up in a fallway postion and treated li mei as a exercisea mistake that frost will regret,trying to tosses her behind her,li mei caugt frost an in octopus stretch,causing froat to yell in pain before slowly going to the ropes.

Frost yelled as the touch the ropes."Break it,Break it,Break it!"frost shouted with a voice of pain mixed with anger,she felt li mei let go and gets out of the ring,punching the steel ring post and growed before slowly getting back into the ring and both women circled the ring,li mei makes her move until frost kick the gut and delivers some open hand strikes,mocking cassie and pushes li to the corner,full of rage,frost delivers some hard right hands,punching her,smacking her around before being pulled away from her by cassie.

Frost chuckled as she backed away,raising her hands."im cool now,princess,lets not get hasty."frost said before movin around caisse and tried to ram her left foot to li mei's face but the spunky outworld warrioress moved away and in the process cause frost to tear her ankle,cause frost growled loudly,dropping on the floor.

Li mei looked a bit concerned but knew in fight there wasnt any mercy,but however she always had an attraction towards frost,she was as spunky and defiant as her. 

Li mei slowly goes and drangs frost to the the .iddle of the ring and looks the bad ankle and cassie started the count but frost kicks out at one,li mei got up and grabs hold of the left ankle and perpares herself and jumped and lands a drop kick to the ankle,causing frost to grunt.

Li mei rubed and tappes her chin and gets up and lifted the bad ankle and lands an elbow on the leg,locking in a leg lock,she used some force to pull on the leg as frost growled trying to break the hold.

"I'll never give up,blondie so shut it."frost growles as she felt her leg and ankle worked on at once."let me go,now li mei."frost demanded.

Li mei looked at frost and frowned."there is no shame in admitting defeat,frost,i dont want to break your leg,it lacks honor to face a one legged women,even a cyborg like yourself,a lin kuei Kunoichi,your also a beautiful women to boot." Li mei blushed before working on the ankle again.

Frost flusted and shook it off."Im more the just a lin kuei ninja,im an a elite lin kuei Kunoichi and a grandmaster of the cyborg lin kuei,i alway been better then any of you but tanya was right earlier about an elite."frost arrogantly boasts.

Li mei chuckled,shaking her head."Your arrogance and narscistic personality is at a all time high."li mei said before feeling frost's other leg around and frost drops a kick to the chest repeatedly as li mei's grip lossen ,frost got up and lifts li mei and appies a sleeperhold.

"Like tanya,i have a right to be,when you bare trained by the best and break out of your master's shadow and become you own leader,you'll have all the right to be arrogant and narscistic as i am,li mei."frost said as she wrench then head and neck area while li mei struggled.

"And thats why you will lose,frost,you are full of self admiration, true but your ego is too big that it will blind you at the future that you'll choke."li mei said as she slowly goes to the ropes and frost to spin her around but li mei's legs caught the ropes.

"Alright frosty,let her go."cassie saidcalling for a break.

"Of course,of course,i'll let thunder thighs go."forst said and turned,laying li mei's back on hers and does a rope back backbreaker,dropping li mei of the cyborg's back. 

Li mei moaned in pain,feeling the the hard metal bend her,she took off her bandana and bites it to help her through the pain.

"I said let her go,frost."cassie got near frost's face,frost how ever showed a grin and turned to cassie.

"And i said i will do what i want."frost said evily before turning back to li mei and pulls her back to the middle of the ring,she takes the bandana and places it on her face as a sign of her arrogance and lins her,not even hooking the leg.

Cassie counted but li mei kickes out at 2,causing frost to seethed with anger and lifts her up and a fallaway postion and slams her down to her knee,repeatedly as li mei moaned in pain,screaming in agony.

"Give it up,li mei,your a tough cookie but im this close to breaking your spine."frost said,pushing down the neck and left leg to put more pressure.

"I still have some fight left in me,frost,it will take more then that to break me."li mei said,placing a hand on frost's cheek,causing frost to blush.

Frost deep down had ti admit that li mei was a tough customer,frustrating to deal with but pretty good none the less,but she was not only attracted to li mei but surprisingly cassie cage,she deeply hated cassie cage with a passion,but enjoyed her company during sparring bouts against the spunky blonde.

What frost didn't know that cassie felt the same way for frost,cassie enjoyed pressing her buttons,she like girls that are feisty.

Frost pushed li mei off her and places one foot and raised a hand."count."frost said,using a cocky pin.

Cassie got down to the mat and counts but li mei kicks out.

Frost was red in the face but then smiled,chuckling as he pulls li met by her head and lands a hard club to the back,causing li mei to fall on her kneels in pain and on her hands,frost enjoyed the sadistic pleasures like this.

Frost kips up,licking her lips and lifts her elbow and drops it hard on li mei's lower back,she gets up and lands another elbow and gets and hits another one,frost lost count as she landed up to 20 to 25 elbows to the back of li mei.

"Think ya might of over did it Elsa."cassie said sipping on a soda.

"Nah,just for good measure."frost said before pinning li mei befire looking up angrily."And stop calling me elsa!"frost yelled.

Cassie chuckled as she counts but li mei kicks out.

Frost pounds the mat with her fists."HOW,how is she still kicking out,just stay down,li mei,Stay Down!" Frost yelled.

Li mei slowly got on her knees to crawl to the ropes,wagging her finger in defiance."Noooooooooo."li mei

Frost rolled her eyes and undoes half of her attire, showing her chest and black bra,as she climbs n top of the turnbuckle, her left ankle was still hurting after the damage li mei put in. But decides to take a gamble and goes for a double axe handle as she jumps,she landed her fists down on the spine but frost's foot gets torn.

Frost yells of agony rivaled that of li mei's pain as her pain,frost held on her ankle and looked up at a disbelief cassie cage who shook hef head."It was worth it!"

Frost smiled as she gets to her feet and hops torwards li mei and pulls jer to the middle of the ring and lifts her up for a suplex but her leg and ankle gave out and both women were on the mat.

Li mei faintly smiled and grabs hold of her bandana and places it it back on her head an gets the crowd to will her own,with their help she got up,holding her back.

"Dont scold her for putting her body on the line,cassie,even the crudest and ruthless warrioress has guts."li mei patted her cassie on the back and smiled at cassie.

"Besides, you and i know she's is beautiful and me and frost and i know you are as well."li mei winked before turning back to frost as cassie blushed, at li's comment.

Li mei held her back,hissing from the punish frost delivered to her,"ouch,i must admit frost,i give you my complaints for that backbreaker you gave me."li mei fixes her waistline and slowly grabs her by the face.

"Thanks,but i doubt you can top that."frost said chuckling under her breath before li mei lifted her up,frost patted her stomach."your useless without your core,i got this match in the bag."frost said showing her smugness but it went away as li mei landed a jab to the chin.

Frost staggered back but spits outside the ring and turn with a smirk.

Li mei smiled and cocked a brow."i can fight through it,but your powerhouse style and other arsenals are gone after your double axe handle."li mei said before she was hit by a right hand punch to the face.

Li mei cones back with a hard punch and frost landed a left hand to the jaw,li mei delivers a backhand chop to the breasts, causing frost to yell before turning back and delivers a chop,causing lei mei the growl.

Lei mei turned around and side steps the right hand and delivers a forceful chop block to the leg,causing the painful scream to come out of frost.

Li mei turned frost on her back and grabs the leg."well,its time to a apply my finisher."li mei smiled.

"No,dont,not like this."frost said trying to move but li perpares to lock her in the cloverleaf.

"Yes,it will end like this,you did put up a fight frost and i respect you for that,but its checkmate,now tap to the Nova Lock."li mei said before she turned frost over and squeezes the legs,but putting more pressure on the lwft leg,causing frost to scream in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO,NOOOOOOOOOOO,UGGGGGGGHHHHHH,AHHHHHHHHHHHH,NOOOOOOOOO,STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."frost screamed in pain,causing cassie to cover her ears.

"Just submit,please frost."Li mei said perparing to use her next as a last resort., she sees frost going near the ropes and pulls her away.

"No,no,no,no,Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"frost screams in pains as li mei goes back to using the nova lock.

Unknown to all theee women in the ring,tanya and mileena were at the rafters,tanya was a women of her and planned to attack frost, she licked her lips,savoring the sweet pain frost was in, ,tanya eyes changed from pupilless to showing her pupils.

Frost struggled and scream with each attempt to move to the ropes failed as li mei targets the leg.

"Last chance frost."li mei told the cybernetic cryomancer.

"Im not tapping out,,i got spare legs in my room."frost said arrogantly.

"Come on elsa,tap or come back,i reay have to get ready for my match and i know how that feels,just save yourself."cassie.

"ITS FROST AND I NEVER GIVE BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!"Frost bellowed before screaming in pain again,showing.

"Tsk tsk Tsk,guess i have one more trick up my sleeve, its gonna hurt me more then it does you."li said before bending back,causing not more pain on frost's leg but li mei's back,both women screamed in pain.

Frost knew it was it as tears of anger was streaming down her face."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I TAP I TAP I TAP!"frost yelled as she taps out,cassie signaled the bell rang and li mei lets go as she moved away and goes to the ropes. 

Cassie tends to frost but frost lightly pushed her away and goes to the ropes."i will get some medical attention for both of you."cassie said going outside to the back.

Frost slowly gets up ,hopping torwards li mei who turned and smiled with respect until she sees tanya drops down behind frost with both kobu jutsu but frost smirked and pulls out her ice daggers and clashed blades with tanya. 

"Im a women of my word frost,and your my prey."tanya grins.

"Oh tanya, hows that arm healing,you pucked the wrong time to piss me off."frost said ,she got on one knee.

Mileena appered behind frost and perpares to wound frost bit turned as li mei met her fqce to faces with her sword meeting mileena's sais.

"Ah the sun doo subject,still one tiny thorn on my side."mileena said struggling against the rebellious outworlder.

"Heh,some im customed to do."li mei smiled.

Frost and tanya's blades clinked with each jab,both women not giving an inch dispite their injured body parts.

Frost smiled and laughed the fire using edinean women.

Tanya eyes changed to all white and her skin showed her pyromancer marks around her body.

It was a clash of egos between two self professed elite warrioress each women continued to clashed their blades,unto tanya's left arm was worn out,tanya sacrifices it and uses all her force to knock the ice dagger from the left hand,along with her own weapon,both women moved back and charged,letting put fierce battle cries.

Tanya unleashed her power,leaving a trail of ash and flame behind her and frost left frost ice behind her trail as well,both spun around as their blades clanked and both met with a stalemate.

Li mei and mileena moved away outside the ring from the battle as the crowed rooted on li mei and frost.


	5. Frost vs li mei:Aftermath

Mileena landed a cheap shot at at li meu and kneed her gut and lifted her up and powerbomb her on the floor.

"I know you two want a piece of my dear tanya so i propose a fight between us but to add more spice to the fight,we bpth get a third partner on each team."mileena said with a smile of glee and confidence.

Tanya and frost growed with bloodlust on each other's minds,tanya held her kobu jutsu blade tightly with her right hand as frost held her ice dagger on her right as well,both women let out shaken and trembling breaths.

"You are quite skilled for an unstabled women with one good leg."tanya said smiling ,she the placed her left hand on the side of the kobu jutsu blade.

"Not bad yourself,tanya,quite slippery."frost said with a evil smile and chuckle.

"You have passion,self admiration,narcissism,like i do,you could be so much more on the path pf darkness,we both dont have honor,join me and mileena on that path."tanya said.

"Tempting,but i always been about myself and thats why i will be on top of all the other women."frost said arrogantly. 

"A pity,you choose poorly."tanya said before kicking the gut and of frost and whipsfrost to the ropes and puts her kobu jutsu blade away as frost comes back,tanya lifts her up amd slams her down with her signature move the pop up powerbomb.

"Now lets rip this leg apart."tanya said applying a leg figure 4 leg lock andays down again and changes it to a figure 8 leglock hold as frost screamed in pain. 

Let us my empress, savor this with me."tanya said with a chuckle,caressing her hair and body.

Li mei slowly opens her eyes  
"I accept,but i guess i got a headstart,mileena."li mei said with a smug look.

Mileena raised a brow."How exactly are yo-" mileena gets inturpted by a superkick to the chin from cassie who comes put with her ring gear, and goes down.

Cassie helps li mei up and goes in the ring and as tanya looked up and ran away outside the ring to grab mileena nearly moving away from li mei as both women ran to the stage.

Tanya smirked,hiding her fear,she takes her cloth off her waist and places it on mileena,tanya marks disappears as her eye pupils appear and pats mileena on the head.

Cassie looked at li mei getting in the ring as cassie offered a hand to frost who held her knee,li mei offer one as well,defeated frost grabs both hands and both women lifted her up.

"I heared their challenge and im helping you two."cassie said and raised both women's hands,li mei slowly moved as she got up to the turnbuckle and held her back woth one hand as she works the crowd with the other.

Cassie turned to frost with a smile."I know you and i dont see eye to eye but i need you on this elsa,are you in,ready to pit it aside for the match."cassie said as she hold out her hand.

Frost smirked,fixing her outfit and and sealing up her chest"The past is in the past."frost said as she finshed with her clothes,l."its time to let my storm rage on,and test my limits and break through."frost said but blushed at what she said.

Cassie giggled and gestures the medical team for the two women as the leave the ring,frost hopped on one leg until li mei helped her.

As the rest of the women left the aream,cassie stood firm in the ring,waiting for her toughest opponent yet.

Sheeva.


	6. Cassie Cage vs. Sheeva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is all about mind games,high flying,speed and technical.
> 
> Finishers:super kick
> 
> Sheeva is all aboit power,power and power.
> 
> Fisnhers,Powerslam and bearhug and the abdominal stretch.
> 
> Casse wore klassic kass but without the jacket.
> 
> Sheeva is mk 11 Sheeva.

Sheeva comes out to arena,showing her strength with sindel beside her,kissing the rugged shokan on the lips before bsindel left to go backstage,she display her size as she walked torwards the ring and gose over the ropes and turned to cassie who was smilling.

"You have guts young one,but your ego will get you hurt if you underestimate me."Sheeva smiled as she enter her stance.

"Your strong your highness,but your slow."cassie said stretching her legs and arms before hopping on her feet,ad the bell rang,sheeva and cassie stare each other down.

Sheeva moved close to the cassie and raised one hand up for a test of strength and cassie decided to amuse to shokan and clasped her hand with sheeva's lower hand.

But cassie moved around and applies a hammerlock to the rightblower hand,wrenching it so she she can start taking out each arm at a time."Gotcha."cassie said smiling but it went away as Sheeva effortlessly goes to the ropes and grabs the upper rope and turned to cassie with a smile back at her.

Cassie lets go and backs away while sheeva moved around and stretches her lower right arm begire taping her shoulders."Come on Commander."sheeva said as she lifted her lower right arm fir a test of strength amd cassie slowly reachs for the arm but goes for a right kick but sheeva grabs it with her lower left arm and wags her finger with a right,chuckling at the spunky blonde. 

"Uh uh."sheeva said withan arrogant smirk and lets cassie go before holding her lower right hand up patting it.

"Look whos arrogant now."cassie said with a laugh before chewing her gum.

"And i have all the right to be,human."Sheeva said still showing her smirk as she and cassie lock hands with cassie.

"As have i."cassie said strugglung to keep her footing,she knew she was at a disadvantage when it comes to power but she want to study,Sheeva,feel her out.

Sheeva grabed cassie,waking her from her train of tought and plants her with a northern lights suplex, pinning her in a bridge postion but cassie kicks out and kips up and moves around as sheeva gets up,cassie kicks ther left leg repeatedly before sheeva pushes her away.

Sheeva nodded,showing approval of the technical ability of cassie, both women circled the ring,the shokan queen licking her lips,eager for a fight and charges in but cassie moved away and goes to sheeva's corner,laughing.

Sheeva shook her head and circled cassie gain before trying to grab cassie's legs but cassie moved around behind sheeva again.

Sheeva turned and smiled at cassie and cracks her knuckles and stretches her body left and right,"speedy arent we,commander,i like a difficult challenge."sheeva said with a smirk. 

Cassie smiled back before getting serious and both woem chaged each other and lock up,sheeva takes the lock up to the ring to the corner,sheeva savored her dominance and delivers a overhand chop to the chest,causing cassie to growl.

Cassie moved away before falling to her knees,hugging her chest as the shokan queen was beside her.

"Toughen up commander,that was only a 3rd of my shoken Strength."sheeva said laughing before back helping cassie up,backing away.

Cassie shakes off her pain before both women lock up,sheeva uses her lower arms to apply a side waistlock and her upper arms to apply side headlock,cassie struggles to break free of her grip but sheeva squeezes tightly as a sadistic grin apper on her face,she takes cassie down and removes the waistlock and continues to put pressure on the head.

Cassie uses some of her will power to pull sheeva's head close to her and wraps a head scissors around the head and neck area,wrenching the head.

The shokan reduse to submit as she kips up,and turned towards cassie who leaped up and moves around sheeva and applies an arm wringer on the lower right arm,wrenching on ti,she delivers some elbows on the the upperside and some uppercuts to the lowerr side of the lower right arm,sheeva frowed as she felt her arm being targeted.

Cassie then steps on the back of sheeva's right leg and puts more pressure on the lowrr right arm,cassie the lets go and and runs to the ropes and jumps on top of the ropes and tries landing her signature moonsault bit sheeva got ou and uses her upper arms to catch her,she turn her over on her back and slams on her shoulder.

Cassie yelled in pain."first li mei now me,its a fucking pattern of injuries tonight."cassie said before screaming in pain from and hard soccer kick to the back from sheeva.

"You mother once said no pain no gain,suck it up."sheeva said laughing as she flexes her arms as she drops her left knee on the spine. 

Turning her over,sheeva pins cassie and turned to the ref that appered,ashrah without her hat.

"One..two."ashrah conuted but cassie kicked out.

"Where were you?"cassie said as sheeva stoped cassie from getting up buy applying a body scissor.

"I was getting some tea,quite hot as the air of the netherrelam."ashrah said with a laugh as she sit in a crish cross postion.

Sheeva laughed as she squeezes the waist,she shifted her postion sideways and squeezes the belly and the back.

"Never."cassie yelled as she kept struggling to break ftee but sheeva tightens her hrip around cassie,cassie then grabs the lower left arm of sheeva and targets iy with some back elbows and targets the left leg,as she growls in pain as sheeva continues to tighten the the hold but cassie was persisting until the last shot to the lower arm hirt sheeva. 

Sheeva broke the hold as she gets up,she,cassie got up and lifts the uper right arm behind sheeva and bends her forward and rams sheeva's lower right arm to the ring post,causing the shokan queen to yell in pain.

In the the ediena sly box,sindel looked worried about her beloved rugged shokan queen.

She turned to her half daughter mileena and het half daughter's ambassador tanya with concern on her face,i wonder if sheeva will be a hundred percent after this right,i promised that she would be your partner against,Sonya's daughter,the outworld fighter and the arrogant cyborg." Sindel said as she locks back at the fight.

"I mean she more tougher,it takes more then a nad arm to make that shokan submit agaisnt this earthream trash"tanya boasted arrogantly as she walked towards her lover mileena and her future mother in law sindel,she placed a thumb in her pants while leaning to the side of mileena

Back in the ring,cassie stalks sheeva as the shokan got up to cassie only for cassie to deliver some stiff kicks to the left leg,sheeva staggers ,shee used her right upper arm to push cassie back ad sheeva move to the to her corner. 

Cassie held her gut as she spits out her gum,charging bto attclack the shokan,sheeva ltosses casse behind her in top pf the turnbuckle,sheeva tirned and climbed on top of turnbuckle to try and deliver a superplex,cassie resist as she targets the lower right arm,and the upperleft arm ,shokan grip was lossen as cassie her delivers a chop and a open hand slap whick sheep rooled back and landed on her legs before her left leg buckled,causing sheeva to groin in pain,she crawled to her corner.

Sheeva slowly gets up only for cassie to kick sheeva's leg from behind,cassie pulled sheeva's leg on the lower rope andgets on top of big leg and jumps up and does a hip drop on the leg,causing sheeva to yell in pain.

Cassie pulled sheeva's knee guard right off the left leg and tosses it aside before ashrah backs her away.

"Queen sheeva,want to continue?"ashrah asked the shokan who stared at her and shook her head.

"Yes,i will never quit."sheeva boasted,she crawld to her corner to get up and turned right as and delivers a hard boot to the gut of cassie who was coming torwards her.

Sheeva runs to the ropes and comes back with a side karate chop to the spine as cassie yelled in pain,falling to her knees.

Sheeva held on to her knee and rested her left knee and grabs cassie to lock in the abdominal stretch. 

Cassie yells in pain,scream as the shokan nlocked in one of her favorite finishers,it makes it worse as she can apply multiple holds while she has the abdominal stretch on tight.

First was her elbow of her upper right arm,second was a belly claw with her lower right arm,third was a claw on the head and fourth was a claw to the side of cassie waist.

Cassie was creaming in pain, as her body was in heart wrenching pain,seeing ashrah with a concern look on her fave,she shook her head in defiance. 

Sheeva grin sadistically and looked up at her lover with pride and glee.

*at kitana's home (bassiclly woth thw the female heros go to.)* 

Sonya blade felt fear in her,concern for her Daughter.'Come on cassie,pull through.'she thought.

Kitana and jade knew sheeva as a dominant force and cassie was gutsy and has a hard will to break bit wonder if will cost her.

Li mei turned to frost with a smile and frost smiled back,know this is a good match.

'Cassie's arrogance will cost her,she up agaisnt a powerhouse,a true definition of outworld women woth power second to none,im not ashame to admit im at third place along side mileena,the power of the shokan queen is devastating in a brawl or in a deathmatch but in a submission fight.'li mei stopped as she tapped forst rear three times.'game over.'

"Unlike tanya,sheeva never cam to be an elite,her arrogance aint as big as tanya's and frost's but she earmed the right to be arrogant in success."li mei chuckled.

*back at the ring of earthream.*

Sheeva licked her lips with delight at the screams of cassie as she was giving her left leg a rest.

'Oh God this hurts so much,sharp elbow,belly claw,face claw and a waist calw,five submissions at once,i cant give up this quickly.'cassie tought as she moved her hands around,summoning the will of the crowd as she pounds her fists on the mat.

She struggled showing defiance as she screams in agony,sheeva smiled with respect for the human.

"You have great resolve but that can be broken at anytime."shokan said as she lets go of the hold and gets up to stalk cassie,she opens her arms and reach and wraps rhem around cassie and applies a reversed bearhug as cassie was in pain again.

Cassie realizes sheeva was standing and forces a smiled as she shakes around while kicking the leg of sheeva again repeatedly as sheeva's grip loosens a biy,cassie continues her strategy until sheeva fell on one knee and cassie droped on her belly.

Cassie struggles to get up slowly and got on both feet,she charges in and deliver a superkick to the upper right arm and runs to the ropes and plants a superkick to the same arm, she charges back ti the ropes and runs back and frabs the arm ahain and slams it on her knees,causing cassie to hiss as her back was killing her.

Sheeva moaned in pain as she held her upperarm,she was being torn slowly and painfully.

Cassie got up and looks at the crowd."i like fighting big girls,its a tough challenge." Cassie said with a shrug.

Cassie showed her love for it as she gets on top on sheeva's back and hpulls on her left leg and locks in a leg lock and grabs both right arms and pulls all three body parts.

Sheeva yells in pain as her body parts were in unique submission holds."UGGGGH!"sheeva yelled as she banged her left fist on the mat.

Cassie faintly smiled."im sure you shock that i can lock three holds at omce,if you just tap i can make this pain go away."cassie said smiling before letting one arm go,and digs in her pocket and takes out a stick of gum and in wraps it and places in her mouth before going back to her hold on the right upper arm.

"Nothing like some minty fresh gum to relax myself after a beatdown you gave me."cassie said chewing loudly and blows a bubble and popsit,she wrenches on the shokan's arms and hyperextend the elbows.

The queen of shokan felt sick to her stomach,she growled in pain as she moved her left arms around and swings one of them across cassie's face but cassie fought back as she pulls on sheeva's body parts one more time before getting up.

Cassie drags the battered shokan by her bad leg and places it on the ripes and gets on top of the leg and jumps up and goes down with a hip drop and jumps up and down again and again repeatedly going and and going until she backed away,leaving the wounded shokan moaning in pain.

Feeling froggy cassie goes up to the turnbuckle and turns back,she used her agility to jump and flips back to land a moonsault.

Cassie got up and pulled sheeva to the middle of the ring and hops around as she goes to her corner,and gets ready to deliver her glow as the shokan got up tto her feet dazed and turned to cassie who sprints and tried to land her foot to the chiin but sheeva ducked.

Sheeva snorted as she turned a shocked cassie towards her and applies a bear hug,squeezing cassie to death as she screamed.

Ashrah looked at cassie and asked her if she wanted to continued and cassie said yes.

Sheeva laughed with pride as she kept squeezing life from cassie's body ,she tightens her frip and pulls back and lifts cassie pver her shoulders and ran around rlthe ring and alams her down with a powerslam.

Sheeva yelled from the pain of her left leg but crawls over cassie and pins her,asjrah coumted

"One...two...three. "the bell rang as the shoakn got up and ifted her arms up,smiling,andngoes to cassie and patted her stomach.

"Fought well."she said before turing towards sindel and kisses her lover and master.:all for you my queen."sheeva said.

Sindel smiled."loyal as always my shokan queen."sindel smiled and giggles.


End file.
